


Pumpkin Spice Promises

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pumpkin Spice, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Come on! You promised me a coffee if I helped you!” Roman tugs Logan’s hand, “Besides, Patton and Virgil said they’d meet us there.”Logan sighs softly, shaking his head with a fond smile. “You are incorrigible. But alright. Let’s go get you your Pumpkin Spice Latte.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Pumpkin Spice Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Here. You guys get two today since this one's kinda short ^^ 
> 
> Warnings: None (unless sleepiness counts)  
> Prompt #14 - Pumpkin Spice Lattes

“Come on! You promised me a coffee if I helped you!” Roman tugs Logan’s hand, “Besides, Patton and Virgil said they’d meet us there.”

Logan sighs softly, shaking his head with a fond smile. “You are incorrigible. But alright. Let’s go get you your Pumpkin Spice Latte.”

Roman cheers and Logan rolls his eyes, walking away towards the Starbucks. Three. Two. One.

“Hey!!! Don’t leave me behind!” Roman whines and runs to catch up with him, causing Logan to snort behind a gloved hand.

“I thought you wanted Starbucks? This is the direction to get there, is it not?” Logan asks, watching Roman’s face for when he realizes that Logan’s teasing him.

Roman pouts for a second before his eyes widen and he pushes his hand against Logan’s shoulder, “Stop teasing!”

Logan snickers for a moment before wrapping his arm around Roman, “Come on, let’s go get your coffee.”

They walk to the Starbucks, huddled up together for the warmth, and sigh when they make it into the building, the warmth suffusing through them. “I’ll go order, you find Patton and Virgil,” Logan says, walking up to the counter.

Roman scans the room and brightens when he sees his boyfriends in the corner of the room, his heart melting when he realizes Virgil’s wearing the sweater he got for him last year. Roman heads over to them, smiling when they visibly get happier the moment their eyes land on him.

“How are my sweethearts doing?” Roman asks as he slides into the seat in front of Virgil, laying a hand palm-up on the table.

Virgil sets his hand on Roman’s, “Decent enough. Wishing for midterms to be over.” Virgil says and Roman nods.

“I know what you mean! I’ve had three tests this week alone, not to mention all the rehearsing I’ve had to do.” Roman entangles their fingers and leans across the table to caress Patton’s cheek. “And how are you doing, my sunlight?”

“I’ve been better.” Patton says, “Mostly tired, but I’m happy to see you! Is Logan ordering?” Patton leans into Roman’s touch, shutting his eyes which stay closed a little too long, like he’s about to fall asleep.

Virgil nudges him, “Not here, Pat. You can sleep later.” Virgil softly reminds him and Patton nods, opening his eyes and trying to stay awake.

Logan approaches, setting down Roman’s drink in front of him, holding onto a drink of his own. “Here you go, Roman.”

“Thanks, Lo!” Roman says, taking his drink and sipping at it.

It takes one look at Patton and Virgil for Logan to say, “You two are tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?” Logan frowns when Patton shakes his head, Virgil shrugging instead of answering.

“Nah, you know how midterms are, Lo-lo!” Patton says and Logan’s frown deepens at just how tired Patton sounds despite the attempt of sounding energetic.

“Well, we were going to head home and watch movies, correct?” Logan asks, receiving nods from his boyfriends. “Why don’t we change that up a bit? It seems that we’re all in need of some rest… So, perhaps, we could…”

“Cuddle up and nap together?” Virgil finishes, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Exactly,” Logan says, taking a sip of his tea.

“That sounds heavenly,” Patton says, resting his chin on his hand, blinking heavily.

“Come on, let’s go,” Logan says, standing up and helping Patton to his feet. They leave the Starbucks and head back home, ready to spend the day cuddling and getting some rest.


End file.
